


[Podfic] More Certain in Affection

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Undercover in a gay bar, Age of Sail style. Set sometime during "Post Captain."





	[Podfic] More Certain in Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Certain in Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690) by [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin). 



Recorded for Vsee's birthday (I hope that's the right Vsee I found on the archive! : ) ). 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/i5629izj165pndcinavaz0owk0jj9sd5). Length: 1 h 23 m 06 s.


End file.
